Mobile computing devices (e.g., mobile phones and tablet computing devices) typically include a presence-sensitive screen for displaying information to and receiving input from a user. Many such mobile devices allow the user to provide touch inputs at the presence-sensitive screen using, e.g., a finger and/or stylus pen. These mobile computing devices may display, at the presence-sensitive screen, multiple information and control panels, but because the screen is typically small, these panels may share the same trigger region (e.g., the region of the screen for receiving input from the user to activate the panel displayed on the screen). As such, mobile computing devices may have difficulty disambiguating which information or control panel to activate based on a user input, thus preventing the user from easily and quickly accessing multiple information or control panels on the devices.